ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Amazing Avengers Issue 9
“''Assemble!” is the 9th issue and chapter of ''The Amazing Avengers. Characters Featured Characters * Avengers (first appearance; assembled) ** Captain America / Peter Parker (joins team) *** Redwing (joins team) ** Captain Marvel / Mary Jane Watson (joins team) *** Jocasta (joins team) ** Black Panther / Felicia Parker-Reilly (joins team) ** Black Widow / Teresa Parker (joins team) ** Winter Soldier / Jack Parker (joins team) ** Mecha-Hulk / Amadeus Cho (joins team) ** Quasar / Gayle Watson / Phyla-Vell Neramani (joins team) ** Hulkling / Theodore "Teddy" Altman / Dorrek VIII (joins team) ** Star-Lord / Kevin Quill (joins team) ** Groot (joins team) ** Mantis (joins team) Supporting Characters * Yon-Rogg * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Tony Stark ** Maria Hill ** Henry "Hank" Pym ** Commissioner George Stacy ** Jefferson Davis ** Dora Skirth * MAC / America Chavez * Princess America / Emily Corazon-Rogers (first appearance) * Betty Brant * Robbie Robinson * Sally Stark * Liz Allan Villains * Thanos (first appearance) ** Black Order *** Ebony Maw (single appearance; dies) *** Corvus Glaive (single appearance; dies) *** Cull Obsidian (single appearance; dies) *** Proxima Midnight''(single appearance; dies)'' ** Outriders (Deaths) Other Characters * Mayor Stan Lee * Steve Rogers * Anna Watson * Muneeba "Disha" Khan * Rio Morales * Miles Morales * Helen Stacy * Gwen Stacy * Anya Corazon-Rogers (first appearance) * Flash Thompson (mentioned only) Premise Thanos arrives on Earth to collect an powerful artifact which will begin his goal of eliminating half of the universe. Captain America and Captain Marvel consequently gather their families and allies to stop the Mad Titan's invasion before it is too late. Plot Two days after Flash Thompson disposed of the mantle of Crimson SpiderIn previous issue..., Peter Parker is resuming his career as Captain America while having a phone conversation with Sally Stark, who surprisingly reveals that she is pregnant of a child since the night she spent with Liz Allan, as Mary Jane Watson trains Steve Rogers' granddaughter and America Chavez's girlfriend Emily (who had manifested her Kree powers and became Princess America). The conversation, however, is interrupted when they overhear news about S.H.I.E.L.D. units battling aliens in Washington D.C., leading Peter to leap into action. His sister Teresa and their cousins Felicia and Jack as well as Mary Jane and her siblings also answer to the situation. As the heroes (also joined in by Mecha-Hulk, Mantis and Groot) set for battle, the Mad Titan Thanos (the mastermind behind the alien invasion) announces to the panicking humans that the end of the universe is near while promising that "half of their kind will still exist" when he is done. Thanos sends his forces to attack the S.H.I.E.L.D. Central Base to obtain the Tesseract, which houses the Infinity Stone of Space. The heroes (aided by America Chavez, Princess America and Yon-Rogg) arrive in time to aid the soldiers in repelling the invading forces led by Thanos' lieutenants the Black Order (consisting of Ebony Maw, Proxima Midnight, Corvus Glaive and Cull Obsidian). Star-Lord and Black Widow manage to infiltrate one of Thanos' gunships after killing Maw and uses it to destroy the defense systems within the mothership. Midnight, Obsidian and Glaive are killed battling Black Panther, Mecha-Hulk and Winter Soldier respectively and their army is routed. Frustrated with his lieutenants' failure, Thanos arrives in the battlefield to deal away with the heroes by himself. Captain America and Captain Marvel intercept him and the couple take the Mad Titan for a brutal battle. Groot joins the couple's fight and the three defeat Thanos (on which Captain America impales Thanos' right eye and Captain Marvel and Groot destroy the Infinity Gauntlet, vaporizing Thanos' arm and the Power Stone with it). Quasar, Winter Soldier and Mecha-Hulk manage to program the Tesseract's container to create an dimensional portal which engulfs Thanos and his remaining forces to another part of the Galaxy; Thanos attempts to hold on to prevent being transported and fights back, but the united heroes defeat him and force him through the portal, on which he is left stranded in deep space and helplessly frozen along with his army. With the world saved, the superheroes are honored at the White House as they name their newly formed team as the "Avengers". Notes Quotes : (it starts with Sally Stark, in her bed with a sleepy Liz Allan, speaking in her phone with Peter Parker, who is speaking in the communication functions of his Captain America armor) : Sally Stark: It's alright, Peter. I understand why you didn't tell me you already knew it was him since you first fought him on streets. For a minute, I really wouldn't believe you. But I do. : Captain America: Pretty glad to hear that. I'd hate to lose another friend like I lost my job at the Bugle because of a self-centered jock who thinks himself a hero when he's not. : Sally Stark: I know. So would I. : Captain America: So, how was your night with Liz? : Sally Stark: (gently putting her hand on Liz's face) Much better than any minute I spent with Flash. And again, Peter. I'm still thanking you and MJ so much for giving me the courage to tell Liz what I feel for her. What I always felt. : Captain America: Anytime. (checks a holographic screen analysing Sally's body and organs) Now, this is new. : Sally Stark: What is it? : Captain America: My scans on your internal organs indicate you have two heartbeats. One in the middle of your chest... one in your... (pauses and realizes) Sally? You're...? : Sally Stark: (puts her hand in her belly) I know. I felt that when I woke up. I'm pregnant. : Captain America: Does your dad know that? : Sally Stark: Not yet. But I'll tell him. (from outside her home, she sees Captain Marvel training a new super-powered young girl who shared her powers) And as far as I see, MJ's training a new girl in town. : Captain America: Yeah, I know. That's Emily Corazon-Rogers. : Sally Stark: Rogers? Is she the first Captain America's graddaughter? : Captain America: Yep. She developed MJ's powers from a Kree capsule she found in her room. And now she's training to become a new superheroine. Already calling herself "Princess America". : Sally Stark: Princess... how cute. : Captain America: And another thing: she's got a thing with MAC. You know what I mean, right? : Sally Stark: This thing she's having with your sidekick? (she stares at Liz with a smile) Yeah, I get what that thing is. ---- References Category:The Amazing Avengers Issues